Asterix
Asterix & Obelix XXL is the PC Version that Released on 2004-06-18. The PS2 was Released on 2003-11-21, Probably it was Released on 2004-03-19. GameCube & GBA also Released on 2004-06-18. Also for North America Released on 2004-09-14. Alternatively, some Platforms included for PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and GBA. This Game was Developed by Étranges Libellules (for PS2, Gamecube, and PC only). Also it was Developed by Fernando Velez & Guillaume Dubail (GBA Only). In the North American for this Game, This will be named "Asterix & Obelix: Kick Buttix", and it's for PS2 only. The Sequel was Released, it was named: Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission Las Vegum. Synopsis The long and rich history of the Asterix comics continue with its newest game entry, Asterix and Obelix XXL. The story of the game involves Asterix and Obelix returning to their village in Gaul, after a day of hunting. They come to find that all their fellow village people have been captured. Along with there capture is also the theft of their magic potion, a potion which gives them super human strength. Caesar has captured the gauls and spread them out to the furthest corners of the Roman Empire. Asterix and Obelix must find and free their friends and get the potion before it reaches Caesar. The gameplay consists of the ability to switch between Asterix and Obelix at different times, using each ones skills to your advantage. Through the adventure you will unlock and gain powerful combos and attack moves to help you. This large adventure takes you through six different countries made up of 47 areas, totaling in 40 plus levels. The gameplay is varied from battling hundreds of romans at once to riding/racing sequences and puzzle solving. The graphics have vibrant colors, picturesque backgrounds, exciting special effects and humorous animations. The sound includes zany effects, a range of music from roman to egyptian, and good-humoured voice acting. In a style at least somewhat reminiscent of Omega Force's popular Dynasty Warriors games, the two Gaul heroes travel through various open environments teeming with enemy soldiers at nearly every turn, and they hack and slash their way towards mission points or map objectives. During combat, players control the diminutive Asterix, as his oversized companion Obelix follows closely behind. In the game's platform puzzle challenges, players may need to take control of each character in turn, to open a door or retrieve a prize through clever teamwork. Description about this Game Take a wild adventure around the Roman Empire to free the villagers held captive by Caesar's vast army. You'll join two heroes, Asterix and Obelix, as they use powerful combinations and attack moves to battle hordes of enemies. Your attacks include twister fusion, power hammer, earthquake, atomic magic potion, and more. In addition to fighting, you can race and ride vehicles, solve puzzles, and use different devices. You'll need all the resources you can find to rescue your friends, who are triple locked to carts and guarded by legions of Romans. Game Modes Asterix & Obelix XXL includes Game Modes that you want or Survive it, Here are following Possible Game Modes: * XXL Adventure - The Most Typical Game for Adventure Mode. * Time Attack - Gets your own Best Time by Eliminating Enemies by getting Running Faster. * Boss Time Attack - Attaching for Boss Mode, You will need unlock Level Normandy until Stage 6. * Ob-Sleigh - The Mini Game allows you have get Best Time, Collecting Roman Helmets, and Eliminate Enemies. * Survival - A Survival Mode allows you Eliminating 1000 Enemies, Only for Rome Stage 1. Mod Game Following Mod Game for Asterix & Obelix XXL, Since Asterix & Obelix Meets Aikatsu! Series. It also included Crossover Anime. There is included Mod Games for Asterix & Obelix XXL, Probably there are following: * Asterix & Obelix in Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!! XXL Edition * Asterix & Obelix in Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg XXL Edition * Asterix & Obelix in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream Kick Buttix Edition * Asterix & Obelix in Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future Kick Buttix Edition * Asterix & Obelix in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Kick Buttix Edition * Asterix & Obelix in Puyo Pop Fever XXL Edition * Asterix & Obelix in Aikatsu! Fashion Coordinator Edition * Asterix & Obelix in Aikatsu! Music Video Maker XXL Edition Story The Year is 50 BC. Gaul is Entirely Occupied by the Romans. Well, Not Entirely? One small village of Indomitable Gauls still holds out against the invaders. Among these resolute Gauls are our 2 Heroes: Asterix and Obelix. One day, when Asterix and Obelix are out hunting. Caesar's troops take advantage of their absence and capture the other villagers. Even worse, the invaders also seize the druid, Getafix, along with the magic strength Potion he was brewing! Caesar has left nothing to chance. The Gaulish prisoners are triple-locked to carts, each closely guarded by a whole legion of Romans. The Carts are taken to the farthest corners of the Roman Empire, and the cauldron of potion is on its way to Rome. When they return to their village, Asterix and Obelix quickly figure out what has happened, and they immediately search for their friends. So begins an adventure of historic proportions... Remastered Version Apparently we don't know about remastered version. when the sequel announced about HD Remaster for Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission Las Vegum, it would be released soon. The Title for Remaster Version is not known, otherwise it might be called: Asterix & Obelix: Kick Buttix Remastered. Gallery Beta Footage A Beta Footage Gameplay was leaked Trailer, it was found Asterix and the Vikings DVD on Indonesian Country. Only French Language, Seems there some Features are lot Prototype. File:Asterix and Obelix XXL Trailer|Footage Video Trailer Images The 11 Images has included which means if you have some more Roman Helmets, You have use the X Button to Buy. It will increases the Price Roman Helmets after some Pieces Image. AOXXL_GalleryImage1.png|Roman Precinct AOXXL_GalleryImage2.png|Dumbfounded Pirates AOXXL_GalleryImage3.png|Gaulish Nap AOXXL_GalleryImage4.png|Egyptian Forerunners AOXXL_GalleryImage5.png|Strange Dragonflies (aka Etranges Libellues) AOXXL_GalleryImage6.png|Etranges Game Designers AOXXL_GalleryImage7.png|Etranges Animators AOXXL_GalleryImage8.png|Etranges Developers AOXXL_GalleryImage9.png|Etranges Decorators AOXXL_GalleryImage10.png|Feast for Ears AOXXL_GalleryImage11.png|Etranges Testers Credits PC Version AOXXL Credits1 NorthAmericaVersion.png|NA Version, Featuring Aikatsu! Characters AOXXL Credits1 EuropeVersion.png|European Version AOXXL Credits2.png AOXXL Credits3.png AOXXL Credits4.png AOXXL Credits5.png AOXXL Credits6.png AOXXL Credits7.png AOXXL Credits8.png AOXXL Credits9.png AOXXL Credits11.png AOXXL Credits12.png AOXXL Credits13.png AOXXL Credits14.png AOXXL Credits15.png AOXXL Credits16 NorthAmericaVersion.png AOXXL Credits17.png AOXXL Credits18.png AOXXL Credits19.png AOXXL Credits20.png AOXXL Credits21.png Extras A Disguise included by collecting Gold Laurels, and There are 51 Laurels that hidden. To make sure you are be good finding Laurels, Start by following GAUL Stage. Will be added. Trivia * The Letter "XXL" is meaning of Extra Extra Large. * Getting Glitch over 54 Laurels it will having Bugs, Maximum only is 51. * In the GBA Version, Only Obelix Can't using Double Jump, and Asterix can't Pull Blocks of Stone. * There are only 4 Combos on GBA version, 6 Combos are included for PS2, GameCube, and PC. * Extending Shield is available up to 5 for GBA, on PS2, GameCube, and PC, You have 3 Shields that included Extended Shield up to 3. * Ob-Sleigh is the Mini Game, and it's available for Play until you collect Laurels or 100% All Stages (GBA Only) * Picking up for Magic Potion doesn't work for Obelix at Egypt Stage, Unless you choose Asterix (GBA Only). Category:PC Games Category:PS2 Games Category:GBA Games Category:GameCube Games Category:Games Category:Official Games